The invention relates to a method for acoustic emission of audio broadcasting signals in a vehicle in which audio broadcasting signals are transmitted via a first and at least one second receive path into the vehicle where they can be received, wherein the first receive path is assessed with at least one criterion parameter based on an audio broadcasting signal that can be received via the first receive path, and the second receive path is also evaluated with a criterion parameter based on an audio broadcasting signal that can be received via the second receive path.
Radio programs are traditionally and predominantly consumed in the vehicle via analog broadcast reception by way of AM (amplitude modulation) or FM (frequency modulation). The digital broadcast reception of radio programs, for example in the form of DAB (Digital Audio Broadcast), is available since several years as an additional receive path. An innovation for suitably equipped vehicles as an additional receive path is radio reception from the Internet via a mobile radio channel, i.e. Internet radio. Thus, the Internet radio does not use physical broadcast transmitters that need to be built stationary. All receive paths have from a user perspective different advantages and disadvantages in terms audio quality, latency relative to the origin signal, reception range and cost, which makes switching between different receive paths attractive for the user.
Disturbances can occur when the acoustic emission of an audio broadcasting signal is switched from one receive path, for example analog broadcast reception, to another, for example digital broadcast reception or Internet radio, which is due to the fact that the audio broadcasting signals on different receive paths can usually not be received in the vehicle in a synchronized fashion for technical reasons.
The document DE 10 2005 041 653 A1 describes a method for switching between analog and digital broadcast reception that is less perceptible for a user. Switching between the receive paths is here made possible by synchronizing the two audio broadcasting signals via a correlation method, without the user perceiving a gap or a repetition in the audio broadcasting signal.